The Miracle Season
by Mistletoe Contest
Summary: For some, Christmas is merely a time for luxurious gifts and decadent foods. This year, for Bella Swan, a green-eyed man makes it a season of miracles.


**Title:** The Miracle Season

**Summary:** For some, Christmas is merely a time for luxurious gifts and decadent foods. This year, for Bella Swan, a green-eyed man makes it a season of miracles.

**Pairing:** Bella Swan, Edward Cullen

**Rating:** M

**Word count:** 8,329

Little pieces of cold fluff were swirling around my head. There's a magic in the air that snow brought this time of year. The white Christmas lights that Parks and Recreation used to decorate the trees made me think that holiday fairies were lighting my way to work. The snow mixed with the lights transcended the commercialization of the season. There was a simple beauty of love that made all the shopping and holiday craziness bearable.

I didn't know. It might have been wishful thinking on my part.

The snow was making my toes become tiny icicle digits. If I stayed out too long, I might just get frostbite. My sneakers were getting soaked as I looked at the wonderland around me. The path was covered in snow and wouldn't be cleared until morning. My trek back home later this evening would be even harder through the drifts. You do what you gotta do. Maybe next year, there would be a little extra for snow boots and a warmer coat. Maybe next year, life would be easier.

Here I waited to catch a shooting star to make my nightly wish. I've been doing this every night as I made my commute to the diner. Those pesky wishes haven't worked yet, but I still have some hope.

Tonight, I tried something new.

I wished on this December snow that i was falling from the sky. I wished on the twinkling lights that signaled the beginning of the yuletide season.

I wished for family. I wished for love.

XXXXXX

"Swan, you're two minutes late!" James complained from behind the grill where he was flipping hamburgers.

James was an old rocker from years gone by. He never made it past playing dive bars and the occasional gig as a studio musician for solo artists. He still wore an old concert shirt heralding Bruce Springsteen's 1984 tour. There was an American flag bandana tying back his greasy blond hair. I always wondered about the adventures of his past and how he ended up in a place like this. No one ever dreams of being a short order cook slinging hash.

No one ever dreams of being stuck as a waitress on the night shift.

I tied on my apron and grimaced at the music playing in the background. James was a rabid Elvis fan, and if I had to hear _Blue Christmas_ one more time, I think my head might explode.

"It's really snowing, Jamie," I pointed out. "The walk was kind of rough."

He gave me a smirk. "Just busting your balls, kid. Glad you made it safe. I could have gotten you a ride with Jake."

I would take my chances with the snowdrifts and the occasional drug dealer. Jacob was too hands-on for me.

The raspy coughs of Victoria filled the kitchen as she came in from delivering orders. She had locks of her red hair falling out of her bun. Streaks of white danced among the now dulling orange. There was no more gleam of joy in her eyes. It was fading like the rest of her. Life was making her disappear.

"Alice needs some help out there, sugar. A bunch of assholes in her section are giving her a hard time. I'm going to get a smoke." Her words led to another coughing fit.

James looked at her retreating figure with a frown. "I wish she would cut that out. Those cancer sticks are going to kill her."

His face was so very sad. James was a man in love, and it was never returned. So he just watches over Victoria and worries. I bet he sometimes wishes she would love him back. My next wish will be for the two of them. They deserve a little happiness. We all do.

The diner was bustling when I entered the dining area. It was the busy season, and the dinner rush was a madhouse every night. The other waitresses were rushing around trying to fill orders for hungry shoppers who have finished searching for the perfect gift. The next round would be drunks coming in to fill their bellies to try and soak up the alcohol previously consumed.

I grabbed an order pad from under the counter. The abysmal state of the Christmas decorations was apparent. There were pieces of a porcelain snowman that decorated the tables that had been broken off. The plastic wreath that graced the door was covered in dusty mistletoe that our boss, Mr. Volturi, never bothered to clean off. The primary-colored lights twisted with glowing, blinking icicles were tacked to the walls with masking tape. It was holiday spirit on the cheap and it showed.

"I'm so glad you're here!" My roommate Alice exclaimed, as she kissed me on the cheek. "How did your exam go?"

"Okay, I guess. Organic Biology isn't my strongest subject," I pointed out. "I just need to get a grade that is high enough to keep my scholarship intact."

"You will," she consoled me. My dark-haired friend looked like an exhausted mess.

I looked toward the loud laughing at the table in the corner. A bunch of loud college students without any cares in the world enjoying themselves. Lucky assholes.

"Drunks already piling in?" I inquired.

Alice nodded. "God, yes. I wish I never agreed to cover Angie's shift tonight."

"You need to be home in bed! You're going to get sick this way, Ali!" She was pulling all-nighters so she could work on a paper on the Neapolitan Wars.

"We need the extra tips for something fun. We have enough in the jar to pay for our rent and all the utilities, but we might have enough for something special for Christmas. I think we deserve some happiness," she pointed out. Alice patted my hand. "It's better this way. I don't like you having to walk home by yourself."

I squeezed her hand. "I'm a big girl. I can handle a quick walk home. I was thinking some delicious boxed macaroni and cheese for our Christmas dinner."

"I have an offer from the drunk blond to have sex for a hundred dollars. We could at least get a turkey with that." Alice looked over to the drunks' table with a glare. "Gross! I'm not a prostitute!"

"Of course, you're not!" Those were the types of customers we dread. I then added to make her smile. "Is it the boy blond or the girl one?"

Alice chuckled. "The boy this time."

"Would you like me to take over for a bit? All our money goes into the same jar anyway," I stated. Alice Brandon might not be my sister by birth, but she was in spirit. We had huddled together in fright in the foster home and bonded together in our strength to be better than the misfortunes that befell us.

She hugged me tightly. "I owe you! I already got their drinks, but I still need to get their food order."

"Consider it your Christmas present." I squeezed her back and headed to the table.

They were laughing hysterically at what the blonde girl was saying. She was waving her hands in the air with her eyes alight in mirth. The group seemed familiar to me. I had probably seen them around campus. The redheaded guy made my heart beat a little faster. My legs wanting to turn and run right out of the restaurant.

I needed to be a little bit braver. I didn't want to lose my job over some guy. A silly crush from my biology seminar sophomore year.

"Are you all ready to order?"

The whole table looked at me with frowns due to my interrupting their stimulating conversation. Finally, the blond boy with corkscrew curls bellowed, "Where's the other girl? I love her face."

"She's on a break," I replied tensely. I was a bundle of nerves. A part of me wanted him to remember me fondly, but I knew my heart would shatter in millions of pieces when it became obvious he didn't remember who I was. A stammering and blushing girl trying to dissect a sea urchin probably wouldn't leave the best impression, if any impression at all.

There was a big guy who started laughing. "Maybe she'll give you some tidings and joy in the back room?"

I tightened my hands on my order pad so I wouldn't flip the table over them. Instead, I repeated, "Are you ready to order?"

"Bella?" The boy who had haunted my dreams stood and gazed at me. It made me remember something so sweet that I wished I forgotten. A series of fantasies I would have during the professor's lectures that made me lose track of the notes I was writing. Instead, my notepad would be filled with random marks from my pen that in no way would be mistaken for letters.

"_I think you have the most beautiful smile," he whispered in my ear. His fingers raked down my bare back. Lips nibbling the shell of my ear as I clutched his shoulders. There was some pain; if I was to be with anyone my first time, I never imagined it would be with a man so beautiful._

"Yeah." Perhaps he was just reading my nametag. My name was in large Helvetica print on my chest. "I'm not sure if Alice had mentioned it to you, but we have a special on Salisbury steak with all the trimmings. You all need some more time?"

He stepped around the table and approached me. His voice was slurring. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Oh, Edward. I would have never forgotten his name just like his face was etched in my mind for eternity. He would always smile at me in class, but he always smiled at everybody in our lab group. He seemed like a smiley type of guy.

_His hands were fisted in my hair. The movements he made inside me were gentle and slow. There were kisses placed all over my face._

"_Are you okay?" A kiss was placed on my nose after he spoke._

"_Yeah," I whispered. "It's nice."_

_His movements went a little faster and a bit harder. His kisses increased in desperation._

"_I think you can be my everything, Miss Bella."_

_Oh, how I wish that I could._

I watched as he grabbed a twist tie from the table and made it into a circle. He flopped on one knee. His body swayed like there was an invisible breeze in the diner. I was certain he was going to be passing out under the table soon, and James would have to pull him out to place him by the trashcans. It wouldn't be the first time. In fact, it was a nightly occurrence.

_Our bodies were so warm tangled up together. The room was filled with candles and rose petals. Dream Edward Cullen had a king size bed with silk sheets. This was certainly no dorm room that could be found on campus. Sometimes, fantasy rooms were so much better than reality._

"_This is what happiness feels like, right?" he asked._

A free bag of romance novels from the library can give a virgin enough material to daydream about a cute classmate. It was a miracle I passed biology.

"Bella, I want to marry you. Listen. I went to Australia for study abroad. There are like kangaroos everywhere, and they can really kick. Anyway, I was planning on asking you out all year long, but you never talked to me. I . . . I . . . I really want to make you my lady." He tried to put that stupid twist tie on my finger.

His friends were cracking up. They were all making fun of me

Edward was an asshole

I pulled my hand away and motioned toward Victoria, who was coming back from her smoke break. "Victoria's going to take over now."

Edward cried out, "Bella!"

Alice came over and looked at him with wide eyes. "It's him! It's the biology guy, isn't it? You still get that dazed look in your eyes! Why is he on his knees reciting Shakespeare?"

"He's a drunk ass," I stated. "Bah humbug."

XXXXXX

The snow was deep around our legs as we shoveled the driveway. I glanced at Alice's rosy cheeks as she lifted her shovel. The white powder flew into the air and landed onto our pile. The sun was bright and reflecting on the surface of the snow. I couldn't help looking at Ellie's Victorian home. It looked so lovely. That house was always a solace for Alice and me.

"It always amazes me how it can be so cold out here, but I get sweaty," she announced brightly. There were holes in her gloves. The Salvation Army store usually had a pretty good sale closer to Christmas. I thought my outerwear was getting threadbare, but Alice really needed so much.

Ellie would have bought new clothing for us. She's been trying since Alice and I were little girls, but she's already done so much. I wish I could do more than shoveling snow or helping her in her large garden.

"Last night was like crazy, right?" she asked as she continued her shoveling. "The Romeos at table eight only left us a dollar tip. You would think Biology Boy would have at least given you a couple more dollars."

I gathered a handful of wet snow into a ball and threw it at her head. We giggled at each other as she tossed one of her own at me. It felt good to have a moment of levity with each other. Life always seemed so hard as we tried to make our way through this world. Moments of joy were a luxury we both cherished.

"Biology Boy made me a twist tie engagement ring. He left it on top of his onion rings." I wiped a pile of snow away from the side of my head. "I thought Indecent Proposal would have at least dropped you a fifty."

"Only for a happy ending, girl," Alice said with a snort. A black SUV pulled in the gravel driveway and the blond lothario was sticking his hand out of the window. "Speak of the devils. What the hell are they doing here?"

We were making such good time, and I knew hot chocolate was in our future, but I had a feeling it was all going to be ruined as the guys barreled out of the truck. Edward sheepishly addressed me as he walked up to us. "Bella? How are you?"

I looked up to see eyes as green as the needles of fir trees looking at me. They were no longer rimmed with red from drinking.

"Good morning." I held up my shovel. "I need to get back to this."

He was followed by his two obnoxious friends, who were bundled up in their thick parkas and woolen hats. The giant, dimpled guy and the inappropriate blond came over . Alice stopped, ultimately glaring at them. I took a deep breath and started shoveling again.

"We're here to help Aunt Ellie," the large friend announced.

I looked at him in confusion. "You know Ellie?"

Edward rushed up between us. "I'm so sorry! I acted like a fool last night and—"

"You don't need to do this. The free labor is here to clear Aunt Ellie's home from snow." The big guy took my shovel. "Maybe she can hire you girls to clean the inside of the house."

"We're doing this because we care for Ellie," I explained. "There's no payment involved."

The blond's hands were deep in his pockets as he shuffled over to Alice. "This is for you. Sorry."

He pulled out a handful of money and tried to hand it to Alice. She looked at it with her wide, blue eyes. "Is that a hundred dollars?"

"Yeah." He looked down at his toes.

The shovel Alice held was dropped on the ground. "What do you think I am? That's for more than just delivering greasy diner food! I _will not_ sleep with you!"

"I'm not trying to sleep with you!" The man gasped. "I'm trying to make things right! Would you like some coffee sometime?"

"An appropriate tip for your order would be twelve dollars. Twenty would be a tad generous." She grabbed a twenty out of his hand. "I'll split this with the girls."

"Girls, what's going on out here? Are these boys bothering you?"

Ellie Platt came out onto the front porch with her hands on her hips, glaring at the men who had the good idea to look nervous. She was a good-looking woman who always wore fishermen sweaters in the winter paired with long peasant skirts that looked like tapestries. Her graying auburn hair was plaited and twisted around her head. If I could wish for a new mother, it would be Ellie. In most ways, she was already. She cared and protected Alice and I like the guardian angel we always needed.

"The bad tipper is trying to make his way into my panties!" Alice pointed at the blond guy, who in turn was tugging his curls in frustration.

"Jasper Hale, what is wrong with you, boy?" Ellie glared at him. Then she turned to Dimples. "Emmett, did Esme send you here?"

"Ma thought you needed some—" the big guy began, but Ellie cut him off.

"I think I can handle my own yard. Since you're here, you boys should get busy," Ellie directed. "Bella and Alice, let's make Christmas cookies. You two need some hot chocolate with whipped cream to warm you up."

"Bella, can I speak to you for just a min—" Edward started.

Ellie gave him a wink and said, "Work now and flirt later, Edward."

We followed her, but I had to look back to see him looking at me. The blush I felt heat my cheeks was warmer than a hot chocolate warming my tongue or sitting in front of a blazing fire. He made me burn.

XXXXXX

"He's your nephew?" Alice questioned as she dunked her sugar cookie into a snowman mug filled with steaming chocolate. One elbow rested on the kitchen table, her head on her fist. "He doesn't look anything like you."

Ellie pulled out a tray of cookies from the oven as she whistled a jaunty tune that sounded a bit like _Deck the Halls_. Her kitchen was so inviting and festive. There were reindeer dish towels and elf salt and pepper shakers. This room. This house. It always felt like the place I belonged.

"He looks like Esme's first husband, Liam McCarty. A complete loudmouth, but he meant well. Died when Em was only ten. He got into an accident with his tractor-trailer when he was making a late night run. It's really sad." She started placing more dollops of cookie dough onto more cookie sheets.

I took a sip from my mug and it coated my tongue. Swallowing it down, I savored the taste. I let out a happy sigh. "You added the chili powder."

Ellie put a finger up to her lips and shushed me. "Don't you give me away now, honey."

"Edward is also your nephew?" I asked.

Ellie's face lit up and she wiggled her eyebrows. "Edward, eh? He's my step-nephew. Esme married his father Carlisle. Found herself a doctor."

"You aren't happy about that?" I wondered.

Ellie placed more cookies on Alice's plate, causing my friend to squeal happily. "Don't get me wrong! Carlisle is very nice, and Edward is a doll. I just feel like Esme and I have grown apart since Liam passed. I think we are finally getting closer again, but she's a bit of a bossy big sister."

That made me laugh.

Alice spoke up. "Where are their pictures?"

"In a box. I'll put them up sometime." She sat next to me and grabbed a warm chocolate chip cookie. Gooey chocolate got stuck to her upper lip.

"You have pictures of us," I pointed out.

She took one of our hands and gave them a squeeze. "You're my girls. Of course, I do."

Ellie was more than a social worker. She had tried to adopt both of us when we were young. Unfortunately, the state wouldn't give a single woman the chance to become the legal mother of two unwanted little girls. They wanted to give us a nuclear family, but we already had the most important thing with Ellie. That was love.

"Any more hot chocolate, Aunt Ellie?" Emmett's booming voice filled the room. "We're all done."

Ellie stood up and motioned to them. "Sit and I'll get you drinks. Jasper, go on and sit next to Ali. You need to make up to her."

Alice rolled her eyes as he sat down, looking at her as if she were magical. He was completely smitten.

"You aren't related to this one too?" Alice asked worriedly.

"No, honey, this one just hangs around," Ellie teased.

Edward sat next to me with his face flushed from the cold. His green eyes were so bright. "Hi."

"Oh, hi."

"Can I drive you home after this?" He had the longest fingers. I had forgotten. I used to stare at him as he took notes in class.

I started to crumble up my cookie. "Alice and I are going to take the bus."

He was dreamy, and I believed he might be a nice guy, but romance wasn't in the cards.

"I should admit something to you," he stated. "Don't waste a good cookie."

"That you don't want me to waste cookies?"

Edward grinned. "Nope. I want to admit that I'm _very_ persistent."

His knee touched mine and stayed there. That was enough, and I was falling for him once again.

XXXXXX

When I woke up in the morning, I didn't expect to be spending the day wandering around a Christmas tree farm. I certainly didn't think I would be wandering it with Edward Cullen as I started becoming a human icicle. It was getting dark, and I felt like I was in a holiday movie. Wouldn't that be delightful if it were true?

It had been several days since I had seen him at Ellie's. That wasn't entirely true. I had thought I'd seen him but had decided it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I did wonder if he was the one leaving presents for Alice and me outside our apartment door, but it seemed more like something Ellie would do. The hat and mitten sets were something she would do.

She could be using Edward as her Christmastime elf. Ellie had a way of convincing others to do her bidding. It was entirely possible that I had been seeing him around. Today, he actually had the nerve to talk to me because this was the day he waited for me until I got off work to force me to pick out a Christmas tree for Ellie's house.

All he had to do was tell me Ellie wanted my input, and I just had to agree. Seeing him again was just an added benefit.

"I'm thinking a Douglas Fir," Edward suggested. "Once Emmett gets his truck over here, we can ask his opinion."

"Is that the one that drops all the needles?" I couldn't stop shivering.

Edward put his hands on my arms and started rubbing them. "You need a new coat to match that new hat."

"I knew it, you sneak!" I hit him on the chest. "You are the one doing Ellie's dirty work!"

"I would call it sweet errands," he countered as we walked among the trees. "She loves you two. You should let her do more for you. It makes her happy."

I stopped and took a deep breath of the sap-scented air. The sounds of Burt Ives crooning about silver and gold as the families searched for the perfect tree to decorate with heirlooms and bright lights filled the air. I was so envious of them. "Ellie has always taken care of us. She's gone above and beyond the call of duty, and I love that I can consider her family, but I worry she's given up too much for us. A chance to travel, to have a closer relationship with your stepmom, to find love."

Edward stopped in front of a large tree and stroked the needles with his glove to check how many were going to fall off. "Ellie does what she wants. She cares about you. Don't deny her that. She told me you two don't have any family left."

Tears started to well-up in my eyes. You would think after all these years it would get easy, but that hole in my heart remained open and raw. I wiped my eyes with my worn sleeve.

"Car accident when I was little. I was sleeping in the backseat in my booster seat. I made it and they didn't. Alice was left on a doorstep of a church in only a diaper, so it's easier for me in a way. I know, in my heart, my parents loved me. Alice will always wonder. They've never been found so—"

Edward pulled me into a hug. His strong arms held me tightly. It was unexpected, but lovely. He was so warm, and it made me feel safe. Into my ear, he whispered, "I'm so sorry. You never said anything in class."

"Moan about my misfortunes? That's not my style. I was there to get my work done. We'll be okay. Alice and I have each other. She knows I love her. I picked the best sister in the world." I looked up at him, smiling, but tears poured onto my face. They would probably freeze on my cheeks.

He wiped them away with his mittens. "Sometimes, the best family is the one you pick."

"Yeah," I admitted. "I feel pretty lucky to have Alice and Ellie in my life."

"Can you add a couple more?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion. "Ellie is going to ask you to spend the rest of the holidays at her house. She says your apartment is barely better than living in a tent by a dump."

Ellie hated where we lived. I wasn't surprised she was complaining about it, but you live where you can afford and that was all we could get.

"I thought she was going to Vermont to stay with Carole Molina?" Carole was an elderly mentor of Ellie's who she would spend Christmas with because the older lady didn't have any family who were willing to travel to spend the holidays with her. We were always invited but didn't want to impose. "Alice and I were just planning to watch some Christmas movies we rented from the library. You can't have Christmas without Chevy Chase and the brightest Christmas lights in the world on your TV."

"Ellie is staying here this year. Mrs. Molina is traveling to be with her family, and Ellie wants to stay here with hers. She knows that with my winning smile you couldn't possibly say no." He grinned at me, and I batted his chest again. We were still snuggled against each other intimately. We looked more like a couple in love than two people discovering a friendship. This thing happening between us seemed like it could become so much more. "Bring your movies to Ellie's! Emmett and I are going to join her too. Dad and Esme are planning on heading to some ski chalet and attending cocktail parties. That just isn't Christmas, ya know? Plus, Ellie said Santa is coming. You can't miss that!"

"Al is coming!" I squealed excitedly. "He was Santa at the Social Services Christmas party every year. He's such a wonderful man! Al even had a real beard. I know because I pulled it!"

That man was the perfect Santa Claus. He had bright eyes and rosy cheeks just like an illustration out of the _Night Before Christmas._ Al always made the holidays seem more cheerful. The man could do a hearty laugh like nobody's business.

"Then you'll have to stay at Ellie's," he said triumphantly. Edward looked up at a string of lights that hung above us. "Mistletoe!"

I found myself looking up and laughing. "It's a piece of plastic holly. Why would they do—"

My face was in Edward's hand, and he kissed me softly. It was feather-soft. He stated as he pulled away, "I say that plastic holly is close enough."

"What if it was real holly, Edward?"

"This." He kissed me hard and his body was pressed to mine. I had never felt like this before. It felt miraculous.

There was clapping behind us. We both looked flushed and turned to find Emmett grinning. "Finally, you got the girl, man. He's been obsessing about Biology Girl for the last year."

Edward shrugged and smiled at his stepbrother. "I know I have. I think this tree will work. Load it up so I can get my girl a coffee, and then we can look at wreaths."

"Your girl?" I questioned.

"This is our first date of many," Edward said. He twisted our fingers together. "Let's get you something warm to drink."

My insides were already toasty, and it was all because of Edward.

XXXXXX

Watching Edward eat was like watching my favorite Christmas movie—_White Christmas_. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen or the way his mouth wrapped around his fork as he shoveled mall Chinese food into his mouth.

That man had quite the mouth. I mean that in the very best possible way.

When he finished chewing, he looked at my salad. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not very hungry," I stated. I took my fork and moved the wilted lettuce around on the paper plate.

It wasn't that I didn't like salads, but this one was a soppy mess from the tub of Italian vinaigrette they had poured over it. If I could pick anything in this food court, it would be anything but these not-so green greens, but you get what you can afford.

Edward put an egg roll and half of his lo mien onto my plate. I looked at it in confusion. "This is your lunch!"

"You wouldn't let me buy you something better, Bella!" Edward used his fork to pick up a piece of overly soft cherry tomato with a grimace. "This is disgusting!"

"I can buy my own food," I protested.

I must admit I was kind of happy to get the food from Edward. The smell was filling my nose, and it was delightful.

"Barely," Edward disagreed. "You have so many people who want to help you and Alice, but you just won't take it. Here we are on a date and—"

"I'm helping you buy Christmas gifts. You can buy me popcorn at the movies."

It was kind of fun helping him pick out the perfect gifts, but in the long run, I liked creating something special for my loved ones. Something for Edward.

He gave me a frown. I hated that frown of his. That man had a face that should always be smiling. "What is it you truly want for Christmas, Bella?"

I've always wanted so many things, but felt selfish for craving them. I mean, Alice and I were surviving and flourishing, I guess. We had become stronger, and there were so many people in this world who didn't have homes or any loved ones at all. For that, I considered myself lucky.

Of course, there was one thing I would truly love.

"I can't get my parents back, that is an impossible wish, but I would love a big family someday. This is the season for families."

Edward kissed the inside of my wrist and stated with a grin, "Even the dysfunctional ones?"

"Of course. Those still count." I stabbed one of his dumplings with my fork and waved it at him. "Look at that dancing Santa on the counter. Even a crazy aunt with a house filled with those Santas would make a happy Christmas."

He leaned back in his chair, still holding my hand. "Are you a little mad that Ellie never adopted you? It's okay, you know."

"A single woman adopting two little girls was unheard of. There was also a conflict of interest with her being our caseworker. There were a lot of kids she watched over. She couldn't adopt all of us." I shrugged. "Life turns out the way it's supposed to. To be honest, I think she did what she could for us, and trust me when I say it wasn't easy. We were sullen monsters in our teenage years. I always got the impression that she gave up something important in her dedication to all of us kids. I'm just grateful that she cared so much for me."

Edward stood up suddenly and pulled me up too. "I'll get us some Italian food later. I think we need to do something."

Before I could protest _too_ much, Edward had dragged me to the Santa's Village that was next to the toy store. There was a huge glittery castle that had a velvet throne sitting in front of it. The maroon fabric appeared to be worn. Generations of children probably sat on some old man's lap and tugged off fake beards while demanding gifts of bicycles and baby dolls.

"I'm not sitting on Santa's lap," I declared as I skidded to a halt.

"You aren't." Edward gave me a wink and strolled over to a pimply faced elf who was taking pictures. I watched as Edward slipped money into the teenager's hand. The overjoyed boy went over to the barely awake Santa and helped the older man rise from his worn throne. Edward proceeded to sit down and pat his jeans.

"Come on over, little girl," he announced, looking oh so jolly.

Approaching him, I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "You have to be kidding me. How much did you pay that guy?"

Not that I would ever mind sitting on Edward's lap, but this was silly. Of course, I was lucky he didn't want me to sit on that sleepy Santa. I glanced over to see the man adjust the pillow under his shirt.

"Enough that you'll yell at me if I tell you," he admitted. "Can you please just sit down and tell me what you want for Christmas, Bella?"

"I already told you." I sat down on his lap reluctantly. A crowd was forming and watching us.

"One more time, so Santa in the far away North Pole can hear." He hugged my waist.

A small child started to cry. I hissed, "Edward!"

"One more time so Santa _here_ in the North Pole can hear you," Edward corrected, giving me a wink.

"I want a family for Christmas. A big one that is full of snippy comments but still knows they love each other." Maybe something in the universe would hear this wish and it would come true. Of course, I was in a mall, and there was a pretzel stand making the area smell like mustard. I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

Edward put his lips near mine and said, "I promise to make your Christmas wish comes true."

The kiss he gave me brought on a vision of a future full of love.

"I'll pay extra to sit on his lap!" I heard a mother say.

Our kiss was broken by our laughter.

The woman in sweatpants and a baseball cap was waving a wad of cash in the elf's face. Her infant was crying in his stroller next to them.

I bet she would. Unfortunately for her, this Santa was all mine.

XXXXXX

This Christmas Eve was something different. There was a change in the air. I could see flurries gently come down from the sky as I looked out the window. The stars in the sky were more beautiful than the Christmas lights Emmett had hung on the house.

"How does this look?" Edward peeked from around the tree at me. I sat by the fire and worked on the sweater I was knitting for Alice. It was going to go along with the sewing machine I had wrapped and hidden in Ellie's attic. My best friend wanted to design clothes for a living, and if this could help her get samples ready to take to interviews, then it was worth the extra hours I worked to pay for the machine.

For Edward, I was secretly copying over stories I have written into a little blue journal I had picked up at the dollar store months ago. I wasn't sure why I had bought it, but something deep inside me knew I needed it. It looked like it was worth so much more than a couple of bucks. It was in a shoebox under my bed, and I had pulled it out before I came to stay here at Ellie's. The final story was something new that had been brewing since I was Edward's classmate studying the components that created life. It was finished now. I only hoped I didn't embarrass myself completely once he read it.

I looked up at the tree. "The lights need to be closer to the trunk. It makes the inner glow."

Ellie came in with a tray of cookies. "Listen to Bella, young Edward. She learned from the best. Me."

I had never felt so joyful. The last few days have been full of Edward. We would talk about our hopes and dreams for the future as we snuggled on the couch. I wanted to be a reporter, and Edward already had a job as a computer programmer lined up for after graduation. I could see the future of us in his eyes as Edward ran his fingers through my hair.

I heard the front door open and shut. There was whistling as Alice floated into the room. "He kissed me! Isn't it divine? Can he eat with us tomorrow, Ellie? Emmett invited Rosalie."

"What?" Ellie looked at Alice in confusion. "The Whitlocks are joining us?"

"Auntie El, my lady is going to be enjoying good tidings with us tomorrow after receiving her Christmas booty from her parents! They won't be missed. Those Whitlocks and Hales breed like bunnies. That house will be packed." Emmett's booming voice filled the room before he even appeared. "Ali girl, your tongue was _deep_ down in Jasper's throat! Good thing Mama Whitlock likes you. She's already planning your wedding to Jasper according to Rosie."

Alice just giggled.

"I need to turn the hose on all you lovebirds." Ellie shook her head. The doorbell rang and she announced, "I'm going to grab the door."

Edward came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I need a break from the lights."

"I was just going to request a kiss."

"Cheeky girl. I like it," Edward said. He granted my wish.

A voice that was louder and deeper interrupted us. "El, little Bella is far too young to be kissing boys! Give her a candy cane and send her to bed so Santa can arrive!"

It was Al wearing an appropriately festive red and green plaid sweater. His hair and beard were finally snowy white and his eyes shiny. He was Christmas.

"Uncle Alistair?" Edward asked

My old friend let out a cheery chuckle. "Surprise, Ed my boy! I hear you've been courting Bella here. I've got my eye on you."

Al pointed to his eye and then at Edward. The older man's smile was huge and how his blue eyes' twinkled.

"You're Edward's uncle?" I asked. The world worked in mysterious ways.

Alistair nodded with a grin. "Surprise, little one!"

"Alistair, do my mom and Carlisle know you're here?" Emmett asked, looking confused.

"Carl knows, Emmett." He patted Emmett's back. "Call me Al, son. Always hated Alistair. So stuffy."

Edward started rubbing my knee and looked thoughtful. "Dad hates it when you call him Carl."

"I know," Al said happily. "I call him even worse behind his back."

"What did you do, Al?" Ellie asked with her hands on her hips.

He came over to her and took her hand. "I'm tired of waiting for our family to come together, Ellie. Bella and Alice have been our daughters in our heart since we met them. You've always been running away from me, and it's over, my love. You aren't working to save all those children anymore. These two girls have remained stubbornly independent, and it's time we stop acting like secret Santa and be the parents they need. We can concentrate on this two and each other."

"We're past the age of being adopted, Al," I pointed out. "Wait . . . Have you been the one paying our rent and leaving groceries for us?"

"Sometimes it was Ellie." Al linked his fingers with Ellie. "We should have been braver and done more fighting for the girls and for us. Sometimes, adults make stupid mistakes, and I think we finally need to do things right."

I took his hand. There was no time for regret. Life is too short to worry about the past. I knew they loved us and had been watching out for us. It was us who had been too proud to take their help unless they tricked us into it. It wasn't their time back then to get married just to adopt us. Now, it was their time to finally be together. It made me truly happy.

Alice, all wide-eyed and wistful, exclaimed, "This is so romantic!"

"Al was always the type for grand declarations." Ellie gave a wry smile, until she noticed Al moving. "What _are_ you doing?"

He got down on one knee. A ring was pulled out of the pocket of his chinos. "Will you marry me?"

Ellie looked like she was going to faint. She whispered, "Sure."

Edward whispered in my ear. "That will be us someday."

The idea was thrilling.

I could hear the door being opened, and a tall man with graying blond hair rushed in followed by a woman who looked like Ellie. There were pictures around the house of the infamous Esme. She was suited up in red with pearls in contrast to her sister, who wore an ugly reindeer sweater and an apron covered in splatter from her famous chili.

"Alistair, how dare you suggest we prefer hobnobbing with affluent friends and not with our children? That is despicable! If you think—" Carlisle began.

"It got you here, didn't it?" Al said gleefully. "Carl, come join the festivities! Christmas is for family, you know."

Esme looked at her sister and Al still on his knee. "You two are engaged?"

"Yes," Ellie squeaked. She was still in shock.

"Have you met our girls yet?" Al asked as he motioned to Alice and me. "They will be moving in here after Christmas. Ellie, we can move into my house."

"You've had this all planned out for quite a while," Ellie stated, as she pulled Al up.

He kissed her forehead. "It was a constant dream of mine for years."

I moved out of Edward's arms and walked over to Al and Ellie. "We can't possibly move into this house."

Ellie took my hand. The shock had finally worn off. "Of course, you can. We love you girls. You've always been worried that you two would be a burden on my happiness, but don't you see that you two and Al are my happiness? You girls have proven you can work hard and provide for yourselves. Now let us take care of you both. Concentrate on your studies and having fun before getting jobs. I've wanted to do this for so many years. Let this be my Christmas present from you."

"I knitted you a sweater," I informed her. "A sweater doesn't equal a house."

"I'm sure it's beautiful, so it is even better than a house to me." She hugged me tightly.

Alice rushed in and flung herself onto Ellie. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Esme came over and asked, "This is your Bella and Alice, Ellie?"

"Yes," Ellie replied proudly. "These are my girls."

Esme pulled me into a hug and motioned to Alice. "Come here, darling."

We were all hugging, and it felt like this was the way it should have always been.

"I'm going to marry that girl, Dad," Edward said to his father as they stood by the tree. I was hugging and snooping at the same time. "I'm pretty sure I can convince Bella to walk down the aisle after graduation. I've loved her since before I even left for Australia, but was too afraid to say anything. I'm not going to be that way anymore."

"Umm . . . Okay?" Carlisle looked confused. Poor guy. I didn't blame him for feeling that way. I was a bit confused myself. My life was changing so quickly that I couldn't keep up.

Emmett patted Carlisle on the back. "Isn't it fucking grand, Carl? The family is just getting bigger."

"Carl?" Carlisle asked with a grimace. He turned to his brother. "What did you start with this Carl business?"

Al started laughing uncontrollably.

"Is that Mama's holiday chili? Can I take a taste?" Esme asked, sniffing the air. She grabbed Alice's and my hands. "We need a taste test, girls!"

This was going to be the best Christmas I ever had and a start to many more.

XXXXXX

It was quiet now.

The clock had struck midnight, and it was now Christmas. There was a light snow hitting the ground as my fingers touched the glass of the window of my new room at Ellie's. The glass was cool as my fingertips drew snowflakes on the glass.

My fingers played with the garnet necklace Edward had placed around my neck after dinner. Sometimes, you need to just accept the gift without complaint. I adored it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The future, I guess." I kept looking at the snow as he rubbed the skin at the waistband of my pajama pants. They had penguins wearing Santa hats, so they weren't the sexist things in the world.

"And?" A kiss to my neck.

"It seems brighter," I admitted. "Did you read some of my stories?" I had given him my stories. They were the best parts of me that encompassed the best and worst parts of my past.

His hands moved under my tank top. He rubbed my breasts slowly. Teased my nipples with gentle squeezes. "My girl is so talented. God, I love your words. Can my dad pass them on to his editor friend? Waylon will give you a job in a minute."

"Will he now?" I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist. My hands traveled down into his boxers. I clutched his ass under the skiing reindeer. We both had a love of cheesy Christmas novelty clothing. "Thank you and your dad for doing that for me."

His lips tasted like candy canes.

We had been moving to this point for the last few days. Kissing and touching becoming more intense at every encounter. This was everything; Edward was everything. It was time.

"Edward, I love you," I told him. I hope he already knew.

He pulled me tight against his bare chest. "I love you."

Our mouths crashed. My top was pulled off as we went crashing onto the mattress. We rolled around as the rest of our clothes were shed. Every touch made me feel like I was the most amazing person in his world. The kisses he scattered all over every inch of my skin made me tremble with joy. I returned the favor and let myself enjoy the wonderful way he would whimper at the way my tongue would glide over the contours of his body.

His fingers glided into me as I raked my fingers down his back. Edward's fingers twisted in my hair and he pulled the strands gently. Our tongues twisted, and I was left breathless and so was he.

"Are you sure about this," Edward whispered. He stared into my eyes, and I saw my future in them.

"I'm sure about you, and I'm sure about us," I reassured him. A giggle escaped. "God, I sound so cheesy."

He chuckled. "I'm pretty fond of your cheese, lady. 

Edward became serious then. He pushed into me so slowly and tentatively. I placed a kiss on his lips. A kiss to signal that this was truly what we both wanted.

No words were needed. As we gazed into each other's eyes, we would only break the connection to stop and kiss as our bodies twisted together. Flipping and rolling around the comfy mattress, we would occasionally just smile at the buoyant emotions coursing through us.

His thrusts became more forcible, and I felt my body tighten in response. I heard some people say that when feeling such intense passion, it was like seeing stars. For me, it was as if I was one with the whole sky filled with shooting stars. When we came together, we were one with not only each other but also the whole galaxy.

This relationship was making me a sappy woman, but it didn't matter. I was enjoying the feeling as I was wrapped in Edward's arms.

"This might be the best Christmas I've ever had," Edward said. He rubbed my back slowly, making shapes on my skin.

"The beginning of many," I added.

He flipped me on my back, and I laughed loudly. Edward nuzzled my nose with his. "The beginning of forever."

Christmas is the season of miracles, and mine had finally been granted.

**The End.**

**Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by submitting a review. If you do happen to know an authors identity, please do not hint to this in your review as this can compromise anonymity and lead to disqualification. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
